


Make the Bad Dreams Go Away

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nightmares, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Scars, Severus Snape Lives, Sharing a Bed, Top Severus Snape, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has spent many a night at Spinner's End over the years. As a child, whenever he had a nightmare, he would slip into bed with Severus to chase the bad dreams away. But Draco isn't a child anymore, and now he wants more than just cuddles to banish his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Bad Dreams Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's August 2016 theme: Clear Out Your WIPs](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/664132.html). 
> 
> This fic was originally supposed to be a fill for [this](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/10279.html?thread=375847#t375847) prompt over at the [dracomalfoy](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com) comm for Draco's birthday party in June. Unfortunately, I only managed a couple hundred words before my muse decided to abandon me entirely. I thought this month's theme of clearing out the old WIP folder would be a good opportunity to dust this baby off and finish it up! 
> 
> Thanks to capitu and blithelybonny for looking this over! :D

Draco woke up drenched in sweat, his bedsheets twisted around his waist. His heart pounded like he'd just run a mile, and his chest heaved as he tried to blink the horrifying images out of his mind. It had been like this for months, ever since the end of the war. To be fair, Draco had experienced his fair share of nightmares growing up, but now he had them nearly every night. Each time he closed his eyes, the awful things he'd seen over the past few years crept out of the dark corners of his mind to torment him.

He'd hoped that maybe being at his godfather's house would lead to sweeter dreams, but it appeared that wasn't the case. Draco supposed he shouldn't be surprised. His emotions had been going haywire after a week alone with Severus. 

Draco had come to stay at Spinner's End for the summer, ostensibly to prepare for the special make-up N.E.W.T.s that were being offered in the fall this year due to the disruption of the war. In addition to studying, he was also there on his mother's orders to keep an eye on Severus while he recovered from Nagini's bite. Severus didn't really need the help. He'd recovered remarkably fast, and he was as sharp and severe as ever, which hadn't boded well for Draco's libido. 

They spent their days brewing potions and their nights quietly reading and speaking by the fire. The small crush Draco had harboured on Severus since first year had been growing steadily larger for years, but it was only in the past few days that Draco had realised how truly out of control his feelings had become.

Draco found himself touching Severus every chance he got: brushing their fingers together as he passed the lacewing flies, steadying his hand on Severus's shoulder as he stood up, pulling Severus into a quick hug before bed. Every time their skin touched, it sent little shivers of pleasure vibrating over Draco's skin, tingling down to the very tips of his toes. He wanted to know what Severus's lips felt like, if they were as smooth and sure as they looked. He wanted to feel Severus's long, talented fingers sliding over Draco's skin, pressing and caressing every single inch of him. Draco knew it was ridiculous, this desperate crush, and that nothing would ever come of it. Still, it didn't stop him from wanting.

Trembling, Draco took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to convince his galloping heart that there was nothing to fear, that Severus was right down the hall and he was safe. No matter what his head said, however, his heart refused to listen. Draco tossed and turned for a few moments more before he finally had enough. He hauled himself out of bed, goose flesh rippling out over his arms and chest as the cool air hit his bare skin. He didn't bother putting on a dressing gown before slipping quietly out of the guest room he was staying in and creeping down the hall to Severus's room. Draco paused at the door, raising his hand tentatively before rapping a quick, quiet series of knocks.

There was a long chest-squeezing pause, and then the door creaked slowly open. Draco slipped inside the dark room, lit only by a lone stub of a candle in the far corner. 

"Draco. What can I do for you at this late hour?"

The low, silky voice made Draco shiver with something other than cold as he turned to face Severus. He was sitting up in bed, his pale chest gloriously bare. Without his high-collared robes, the angry red gash on Severus' neck was visible in all its terrifying glory, and the sight of it halted Draco's growing lust in its tracks. Draco felt a familiar flash of freezing fear creep through him, the horror-filled adrenaline from his earlier dreams amplifying the feeling. Severus had almost _died_. Draco had almost lost him. 

His face must have been an open book because Severus's carefully blank expression softened into something kind and almost gentle. That kernel of heat in Draco's belly reignited, and some of the ice in his veins began to thaw.

"Oh, alright then," Severus murmured. His tone was begrudging, but his lips quirked into an almost imperceptible smile as he drew back the covers. 

Draco hesitated for the briefest of moments before scrambling over to the bed and crawling under the blankets. Severus drew the heavy green-black comforter over Draco, and Draco sighed at the soft warmth that stole over him. 

When he was younger, Draco used to beg his parents to let him stay over at Severus's house. He was over at Spinner's End constantly, probably driving poor Severus spare with his little-kid chatter, but Severus had never seemed to mind. When he'd get bad dreams at night—silly nightmares about pudding that tried to eat _him_ and all of his friends refusing to play with him—Draco would come into Severus's room and climb into his bed where it was safe. No matter what his nightmares had held, being near Severus had always calmed him. Draco knew that Severus would protect him, that nothing could hurt him if he was tucked up against Severus's side in his warm, comfortable bed.

The bed was just as warm and comfortable as Draco remembered from his childhood, and the feeling of absolute safety and contentment was equally strong. Draco could hear Severus's slow, measured breaths next to him, could feel the heat of Severus warming up the cocoon of blankets. Yes, Draco felt safe and warm, but unlike when he was a child, he also felt desire sweep through him, hot and sweet. He wanted to reach out and touch, wanted to be touched in return. 

He turned on his side to face Severus, unsurprised that Severus was still awake. Severus glanced over at Draco as he moved, something unreadable in his dark eyes. Draco's gaze drifted downwards, sliding over the bit of Severus's bare throat that was still exposed over the comforter, lingering on the jagged, red scar.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Severus didn't pretend not to know what Draco was talking about. "It looks worse than it is."

Draco's hand reached out, faltering as it neared Severus's throat. "May I touch it?"

Severus swallowed, those hypnotic eyes as unfathomable as ever as he dipped his head. "You may."

Draco felt himself draw closer as his fingers reached for the scar. The skin was smooth and hard beneath his hand. It felt like any other scar, like the lines bisecting Draco's chest from his own brush with death. He didn't like to think about that, about Potter's horrified face as Draco lay bleeding on the floor. But Severus had saved him. Severus always saved him. 

His fingers began to wander, moving away from the scar tissue and over Severus's throat, his collarbone, the side of his jaw. Draco's fingertips tingled, his heartbeat skipping and stuttering at the liberties Severus was allowing.

"Draco," Severus said, his voice full of a warning Draco ignored. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you. You said I could."

"That is not—"

Draco kissed him.

Draco wasn't quite sure what he expected, but after a moment of stunned silence, Severus's mouth began to move against Draco's own. Draco melted, his body pressed close to Severus's as their lips began to move together. It was clear that Severus was not inexperienced when it came to kissing, and each swipe of his tongue had Draco's toes curling into the sheets. 

"This is not...appropriate," Severus murmured when they finally parted. Draco had somehow managed to straddle Severus while they had kissed, their bare chests bumping and brushing together as Severus's hands rested lightly on Draco's hips. Beneath his arse, Draco could feel the thick line of Severus's erection pressing eagerly up against him. It made his skin flush, and he rocked down against the rigid flesh, watching as Severus's mouth dropped open in pleasure.

"I'm of age, Severus. And you're not my professor anymore, not really." He rocked down again. Severus's hard prick nestled up between Draco's arse cheeks and dragged the silken fabric of his pants over his sensitive hole. Draco couldn't stop a little gasp before he continued, "I want you, and it certainly feels like you want me. Why can't we have this?"

The hands on Draco's hips slid up towards his waist, long, slender fingers dipping below the waistband of Draco's pants. They paused there, Severus's mouth open on a pant as Draco continued to rock on his erection. His eyes swam with desire and trepidation. Draco didn't want to give him any more time to second guess. He placed his own hands on top of Severus's, guiding them under his pants and back towards the globes of his arse. 

Both of them groaned as Severus finally seemed to throw caution to the wind, his large bony hands gripping and massaging Draco's arse cheeks. His fingertips dipped into the crease of Draco's arse, and Draco's breath hitched audibly when they rubbed over his wrinkled hole.

"Is this what you want?" Severus asked, his voice as calm and in-control as ever. Draco hated him a little for it, for sounding so unruffled when Draco felt like he was moments away from shaking apart. Mostly, though, Draco just wanted him. 

"Yeah," Draco breathed, arching back into the barely-there caress. And then the fingers were pressing more firmly, sure and strong and slick with oil, as one long digit slid easily into Draco's eager arse. Draco's eyes went wide at the sudden breath-taking pressure, and Severus's lips pulled into a self-satisfied smile, clearly proud of his display of silent, wandless magic. Draco would need Severus to show him that trick. Later, much later, when Severus's fingers weren't pumping in and out of Draco's arse in a deliciously maddening drag that made it hard to breathe.

He braced his hands next to Severus's head, staring deep into his eyes as Severus's fingers continue to work him over. Severus watched him avidly, eagerly, and Draco soaked up the attention, at the feeling that he was wanted and desired. He leaned down to brush his lips softly over Severus's, teasing his mouth open and panting damp-hot against him when Severus brushed against something inside Draco that made his whole body light up.

"Are you ready for me, Draco? You have been doing so well, taking my fingers. Do you want to feel the rest of me?"

Draco nodded eagerly. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more, though he knew he needed to be a lot more naked first. "Clothing," he mumbled against Severus's lips, unwilling to stray too far from the sweet slide of Severus's mouth.

There was a tingle, and their pants vanished, leaving Draco's groin and arse right over Severus's impressive and bare erection. He undulated his hips over the thick line of it, shuddering as the shaft slid across his perineum and nudged against his bollocks. The slick fingers slid out of his arse, trailing down to wrap around Severus's erection and placing it hot and heavy between Draco's cheeks. He clenched and moved back against it, blood moving through him in a dizzying rush as the slick tip caught on Draco's rim.

"Have you done this before, Draco?" Severus tapped the head of his cock gently against Draco's entrance.

Draco bit his lip and shook his head, his already red cheeks flushing even further.

"It will be easier on your side."

Draco fought back the instinctive urge to snap back that he could handle it, that he didn't need to be coddled. If the last few years had taught Draco anything, it was that he could do with being less proud and headstrong. Severus wasn't saying that he thought Draco was weak. He just didn't want to hurt Draco. That wasn't a bad thing, not at all.

He kissed Severus again, soft and sweet, before wriggling off him and lying on the bed, his back to Severus. Draco felt a little bereft, unable to see Severus, no longer feeling Severus's solid body beneath his own. It wasn't long, though, before one of Severus's hands was on Draco's hip, his warm breath brushing against the nape of Draco's neck. 

The blunt, fleshy tip of Severus's erection insinuated itself at the very edge of Draco's hole, a stomach-clenching pressure that teased what was to come. Draco's heart began to beat double time as Severus's hand moved from Draco's hip to the crook of his knee, guiding his top leg up and back, giving Severus the leverage he needed to begin sliding slowly inside. 

It burned, and it ached, and it overwhelmed Draco's senses until all that existed in the world was the steady pressure moving inside of him. The sensation built, radiating out from his arse, through his thighs and chest, making his head spin and his lungs struggle to pull in air. It was so much, too much, not enough. He wanted Severus to stop and to keep going, to stay inside of him forever, to never leave, never leave, _never leave_.

"Shh, it's alright, Draco. I am all the way in now. I want you to focus on how I feel inside of you. Breathe and focus, can you do that for me?"

Draco nodded, though how Severus thought there was any way in the world that Draco was focussing on anything other than the unbelievable feeling of Severus's cock in his arse, Draco had no idea. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the intake of air all the way down through the tips of his toes. The pressure inside him seemed to lessen, just a bit, leaving room for Draco to take in the stretch in his thigh muscle from where Severus was pulling it up, the soft crease of the pillow pressing against his cheek, the coarse rasp of Severus's pubic hair rubbing against his arse cheeks.

Salazar, it was really happening. Severus was real and solid, behind him and inside him. He was here, and he wanted Draco, and Draco needed him to move.

Opening his mouth on a whine, Draco hitched his hips back against Severus. Severus's hand clenched tight on Draco's knee as the thick girth of him pressed impossibly farther inside Draco's slick channel. There was a hot and heavy exhalation of breath against Draco's ear, and it sent shivers cascading across Draco's skin, as Severus braced himself and began to thrust.

Draco knew Severus was taking him with slow and gentle thrusts, but it didn't feel that way to Draco. Each inexorable slide of Severus's cock pierced him with a complete and mind-melting precision that had Draco moaning and panting like something wild and shameless. He arched back against him, wanting more of that perfect, painful pleasure, wanting to take Severus as deeply inside as he could go. Severus's lips skimmed over the back of Draco's neck, across his bare shoulder, sucking sweetly on Draco's earlobe. It made the molten heat in Draco's core flare bright with satisfaction and joy.

Severus's rhythm gained speed as the pleasure built between them. Draco's cock was hard and flushed as it slapped against his stomach and the mattress with each enthusiastic thrust. He could tell he was on the edge of orgasm, that exhilarating cliff's edge just barely out of reach, possibility tingling through his every cell.

He reached down and took himself in hand as he turned his head and blindly sought Severus's lips. Severus's mouth found his, and they kissed, long and wet and messy, the action made glorious and inelegant by the motion of their furiously rocking bodies.

"I—" Draco gasped against Severus's lips. He wanted to tell him how good it felt, how impossibly perfect this moment was, how close he was to coming on Severus's cock. It was too much. His mind couldn't manage to even string two words together, he was so drunk on the feeling of Severus's prick pounding, pounding, pounding.

Severus's teeth caught the shell of Draco's ear, likely on accident, but the little slice of pain cut through the haze of pleasure like a knife, and Draco came. He could feel every inch of Severus's cock inside of him, long and thick, as his inner muscles clenched while he climaxed. Hot spatters of come splashed against the dark green of the sheets and the pale white of Draco's chest. 

Draco felt more than heard the low rumble in Severus's chest. He thrust several more times, working Draco through the aftershocks. Just when it was beginning to be too much, he pulled out, until just the tip was left inside Draco's rim. Severus's hand left off holding up Draco's leg, and Draco could hear him begin to wank himself fast and hard, could feel his knuckles slap against the curve of Draco's arse on each pull. Draco's belly flipped over, and he felt dirty and filthy and completely turned on. He twisted to look over his shoulder, taking in the intense focus on Severus's face as he stripped his cock, the hungry gleam as he stared at Draco's hole, red and puffy, stretched over the head of his cock. Draco reached back and gripped his arse cheek, pulling back and displaying his hole more fully so Severus could get a better look. 

"Fuck," Severus moaned. The sound of that curse word in Severus's sinful voice was somehow even more filthy than the fact that he was coming hot and thick into Draco's arse.

Severus pressed the full length of himself back inside in one long thrust pushing his come as deep as it would go. They both watched as he pulled out, watched the slow, dirty trickle of white slip from Draco's entrance and dribble down the curve of one pale arse cheek. Draco could feel his cock begin to twitch, and he knew he should probably feel ashamed of how turned on he was by seeing himself so well-used, but he couldn't manage it. This was Severus. If there was something wrong with how Draco was behaving, Severus would have said something by now, and nothing about this felt bad or shameful.

Severus pressed a kiss to Draco's shoulder, his fingers finding Draco's entrance and petting over his abused rim as his mouth made his way up to Draco's. They traded long, slow, easy kisses for what felt like eternity, Draco shuddering and shivering in Severus's arms every so often as Severus continued to play with his sensitive hole.

"How are you feeling?"

Draco yawned in Severus's face, then grinned at his expression of mild outrage. "Exhausted. I just had the most brilliantly vigorous shag. It's left me feeling quite drained."

A slow smile spread across Severus's lips. "You're right. We should get some rest. Morning is still several hours away."

With a wave of his hand, the mess between them vanished. Draco smiled up at him. "You'll have to teach me how to do that. The one with the lube, too."

"You should focus on getting your N.E.W.T.s first."

Draco settled back into bed, this time curling up against Severus's side. A little part of him thrilled when Severus wrapped his arm around Draco, pulling him in tight. Draco yawned again. "Whatever you say, Severus."

Draco felt the small chuckle, and he could hear the warmth in Severus's voice as he murmured, "Goodnight, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes. He dreamed happy dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
